the_war_zonefandomcom-20200215-history
The War Zone
The War Zone '''is the title of an upcoming Drama-Action-Comedy movie. It will be written by Matoro58 and FireStar97, and directed by Matoro58. It is currently unknown about who will star in it. This movie is Rated R (Restricted) for excessive swearing, alcoholic drinking, animated blood and gore, and other themes.' Synopsis ''Humanity's biggest enemy has been itself. Some consider aliens an enemy, some say global warming. But in reality, humans have always committed the unforgivable act of murder. But now, humanity's darkest hour is approaching, and only ten ordinary men stand in their way. This is their story...their tale. Plot Coming Soon... '' Production Cast *Varkon Osiris- A 63 year-old Veteran who served in both Afganistan and Vietnam wars, as a Field Officer and Private respectively. He is a grizzled, stubborn, and courageous man, often swears and makes inappropriate comments. He is the first Co-Founder and Team Leader of a Mercenaries-for-hire group known as ''The Vigilantes.- TBA *Arkeil Skakespeare- A 69- year-old MP, bodybuilder, strategist, former U.S. President canidate, and second Co-Founder of The Vigilantes. He is noble, protective, but manipulative.- TBA *Ebrok Chen-Lung- A 19 year-old Martial Artist with several Black Belts in several types of Kung-Fu, Wushu, Judo, Taekwondo, and Karate. He is an aggresive but brave-hearted warrior, but takes anxiety pills most of the time. he is the team's Martial artist and Knives expert.- TBA *Romus "Hooks" Crubrack- A 65 year-old hailed War Veteran who lost his hands in an explosion and resorts to using hook as hands. He has written an Autobiography about his War experiences, and is a fairly rude but heroic man. He is the team's deputy leader.- TBA *Hynrek "Bullet Bill" Williams- A 39-year old Canadian and explosion/demolition expert, but often suffers from pyromania. He is abusive and pessimistic, but has a playful and wisecracking personality.- TBA *Movark "Mac" McKillian- A 44 year-old politic activist in London, England, and a bodybuilder, but never tries out for sporting events because he always thinks of the worst. He is shy, but also arrogant. he is the team's politics and philanthropic expert.- TBA *"Ripper"- A 58 year-old former Cold War veteran from the "Second Cold War", during which he lost his eye and had his hand amputated and replaced with a robotic hand. He is a mean, tough, and rude figure, but wants to prove something to the world. He is the team's Firearms expert.- TBA *Serax "Trench" Gustiv- A 71 year-old German whose Father was a Nazi supporter, which troubles Serax and wants to prove he isn't like his father. He moved to the U.S. and fought in Vietnam, Russia, and Afganistan. He is captured at the beginning of the film and is the Third Co-Founder of The Vigilantes.- ''TBA *Gunris Cockburn- A 27-year old womanizer and leader of a Biker gang, but drinks heavily and often goes through hangovers. He is inappropriate at some times, and has a serious criminal record. Nevertheless, he hates war and is often seen at anti-war protest rallies. He is the team's mechanics expert.- TBA *Vesper Omikaan- The 72 year-old leader of a terrorist group who started bombing many countries in the world and are responsible for the capture of Serax at the beginning of the film. After being exposed to radiation, Vesper became a four-armed, fire-breathing mutant.- TBA *"Gray" Osiris- Varkon's 55 year-old long lost brother who got captured in the first year of the Afganistan War. He is pessimistic, jerky, but dedicated to doing the right thing.- TBA *Armis Osiris- "Gray" and Varkon's deceased father, who knew Serax and was a Private and Commander in World War I and World War II respectively. He is seen in flashbacks and video footage with a younger Serax- TBA * "Churchill"- A mysterious individual working for the FBI who contacts Varkon at the beginning of the movie.- FireStar97 * Urodox Carter- A wealthy businessman affiliated with Vesper in something.- TBA * Terlim Starling- Urodox's supervisor and boss, knows of Urodox's affiliation with Vesper, the latter whom doesn't bother Terlim.- TBA Crew *Director: 'Matoro58' *Producers: 'Matoro58, '''FireStar97 *Executive Producer: FireStar97 *Casting Director: Matoro58 *Screenplay Writers: Matoro58, TBA *Story Writers : Matoro58, FireStar97, TBA *Script Editor: BobTheDoctor27 ''' *Composer: '''Brad Fiedel ''(Terminator 2: Judgment Day (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)), Theodore Shapiro (Tropic Thunder: Original Motion Picture Score) *Art Director: 'Matoro58, '''TBA *Stop Motion Artist: Matoro58 *Character Designers: Matoro58, TBA *Animation Supervisor: Matoro58 *Animation Artist: Matoro58 *Voice Mixer: Matoro58 *Music Mixer: TBA Soundtrack *The Crystal Method- Name of the Game *Green Day- Basket Case *Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow *Breaking Benjamin- So Cold *Queen- Another One Bites the Dust *Linkin Park- Numb *Green Day- Give Me Novacaine * Linkin Park- In The End * Green Day- Welcome to Paradise * Breaking Benjamin- Fade Away * Green Day- Holiday * Linkin Park- What I've Done * Breaking Benjamin- Crawl *Green Day- Letterbomb *Breakiing Benjamin- Lights Out *Green Day- 21 Guns *Breaking Benjamin- Hopeless * Green Day- Whatsername * Queen- Bohemian Rhapsody Notes *It is currently unknown when the movie will be released * This movie will be fairly inappropriate, with excessive swearing and alcoholic drinks being a common thing throughout the movie Trivia *This movie is inspired by Tropic Thunder and The Expendables